1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the color improvement of alkyl zirconates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,724 to G. C. Ciomo, a process for the color improvement of alkyl vanadate compounds by the use of a nitrogen oxide oxidant is described. The description contained in that patent regarding the type of compounds which could be treated by such a procedure is limited to vanadate species.